


Fix You

by wangeva



Series: 內戰後 (Post-Civil War) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 此篇是「Picking up the Pieces」的後續。( 又是我的自我治療 )跟鋼三與復二相比，美隊三中東尼的張狂整個消失無蹤，取而代之的是隱忍，還有籠罩在他身上，那股說不出的抑鬱。從以前到現在，他想出的解決方案很少不管別人，反倒往往是不管自己，結果就把自己弄成這樣 ( 默 )。之前讀過一些關於 PTSD 跟憂鬱症的報導，才發現東尼的狀況根本不是問他 ”You alright？” 然後他回一句 ”Always” 這麼輕描淡寫就能解決的。他吃過的苦頭再再都顯示他需要幫助，真的。東尼雖然心理層面受傷很重，但並不後悔他所做的選擇，我相信就算再給他一次機會，他依然會選擇簽署法案；而相對於東尼，史帝夫對自己的選擇多少是有些後悔 —— 至少我心裡設定的他是認為自己應該可以處理得更好，但卻沒做到 ( 電影裡史帝夫都忙著打架，把表現情緒的時間都壓縮了，頗為可惜，只好自己幫他腦補 ... )，我應該是沒有黑他，但後面有把他唸一頓因為這口氣我還是吞忍不下 ( 掩面 )，如果剛好您超愛隊長、愛到他接受任何一丁點責備就像在撕扯您肉做的心，那請按叉叉關視窗吧！不然您一定會不開心的，我話先說在前面喔！不要說我沒警告您喔！！！





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

好久沒睡到自然醒了。  
嚴格說來也不算自然醒，是 Friday 連續放送大約五分鐘 AC/DC 才把東尼從意識混沌中拽出來。

「BOSS，現在是早上八點五十六分，羅斯國務卿在線上，請問您還要持續播放您錄的那段『嘿我就算在也不會接你電話』的電話錄音導致他血壓飆高嗎？」

「...... 又來？那傢伙是不是愛我愛到無法自拔一天沒見就渾身不對勁啊？除了每天緊迫盯人跟想花招整我外沒別的事可做嗎？ ........... 唉，接過來吧。」嘆口氣，揉著酸澀到睜不開的眼，又是墨鏡該照常上工的一天。

根據 Friday 的彙報，娜塔莎已離開總部，幻視則安安份份待在書房。  
也好，避免節外生枝，羅斯還是交由他單獨來打發比較妥當。  
經過昨晚難能可貴的一夜無夢，他相信自己的精神狀態已做好足夠準備，迎接另一次劈頭蓋臉的「壓力測試」。

他能應付，沒問題的。

 

===============================

 

錄像播出那一刻，史帝夫就知道，他跟東尼之間應該徹底完了，如果他們彼此間還有感情這種東西存在的話。

 

『 ......... 你知道嗎？』  
『別敷衍我！！！羅傑斯！你・知・道・嗎？！！！！』

那雙燃著憤怨的眼，似乎要將他打入懊悔的地獄燒成灰燼。

 

說不後悔是騙人的。

 

『我的隊員似乎不是每件事都會讓我知道。』  
他記得他曾對東尼感嘆過。

現在看來，這句話根本是直接扔在他臉上的嘲諷。  
他何時也變成自己最詬病、舉著「保護」大旗對事實保持緘默的人？  
他也才了悟自己當初指責東尼手段過當、分裂團隊的立場有多蒼白薄弱、和把他傷得多狠。

那個記憶中向來辯才無礙的東尼不繼續跟他逞口舌之快，不是因為理虧，  
純粹只是因為他心中有多渴望事情別往失控的方向奔去、不願跟自己翻臉，  
因此以前慣常像脫韁野馬般不按牌理出牌的東尼，這次反倒變成堅守底線、拚命踩剎車的那個。

而他沒有回應東尼一次次的嘗試、跟欲言又止的無聲請求。

他刻意忽略他眉頭深鎖下的沉默不語、他掩飾內疚的輕描淡寫、他對自身兩難處境的隱晦抱怨、甚至用近似懇求退讓的語氣告訴他：團隊需要他、他也需要他。

史帝夫不得不承認，他一開始就將東尼想錯了，而這錯誤的代價是東尼的信任。  
他下意識將東尼當作霍華德的投射，但說穿了，雖是霍華德的兒子，他們是不同的兩個個體，  
對他而言，東尼顯然是比較麻煩的那個，因為他在捉摸東尼的性格上常踢到鐵板 ——  
他遠比霍華德更容易鑽死胡同，也比霍華德更懂得用張狂的擬態去隱匿自己的真實情感。  
史帝夫現在非常懊惱自己太晚明瞭這點。

無論如何，東尼都值得更多體諒與支持，而他理應擔當給予這些的角色，  
但這一切在他知道霍華德夫婦的死因後就全亂了套，這讓他始料未及。

諷刺的是，最後局面竟然演變成他必須舉著故友遺留給他的盾，一下下打擊面前這個心神已被逼上絕路之人。  
隨著每次攻擊，他覺得自己理應擁有的情感也像四散的火星，散落到西伯利亞呼嘯而過的冰冷中。

腦中浮現一個老掉牙的問題：如果兩個人中只能救一個，你選誰？

他不知道。

面對如受傷野獸般爆走的東尼，他根本沒有停手的餘裕，只能邊攻擊邊思考從這場泥濘般的戰鬥脫身的辦法。  
他心知肚明，東尼下意識沒盡全力，否則鋼鐵裝配備的武器全招呼過來，他跟巴奇根本沒有還手的機會。

但當他目睹巴奇手臂被切斷那刻，他岌岌可危的理智也一併被繃斷。

不能殺他不能殺他不能殺他！

他過於自信地認定自己可以守住理智的防線，但他沒有，他也失控了。  
當意識到時，那個筋疲力竭的紅色身軀已被壓制在身下，臉上滿是刺眼的血痕。

我很抱歉，但是該結束了！

高舉盾牌那刻，他驚覺那個映照出自己狠戾面目的瞳孔中，燃燒的已不再是憤怒、不甘，

是「恐懼」。  
還有，深不見底的「絕望」。

史帝夫像被摑了一巴掌，狠狠的。

 

不要這樣看我！！！！！

 

腦子一片空白。  
下意識地砸向眼前胸口的藍色光芒，奪走他的行動能力，  
他只想用最快的速度逃離現場，  
逃避那對心死到幾乎什麼都不剩、像把全世界的苦澀悲哀都吸進去，黑洞般的棕色眼眸，  
連同自己的心痛與愧疚。

他獲勝了不是嗎？但為何心底充斥的只有兵敗如山倒的狼狽？

他放不下自己的尊嚴，也放不下巴奇。

即便是氣話，東尼也說的沒錯，他確實不配 —— 不配霍華德寄託的厚望、不配東尼過去嘴上總叨唸著老古板，但卻打從心底如同仰望道德楷模般的敬重。  
他只能選擇拋下他們 —— 霍華德兩樣畢生最珍貴的心血結晶。  
他什麼都不配保留給自己，不論是那面盾牌，還是那個身心早已殘破不堪之人最後一絲信賴。

在自己慌亂離去的腳步與心跳聲中，敏銳聽力也同時接收到，背後那聲落寞、幾不可聞的嘆息。

 

……… 我做了什麼？  
這不值得，事情不應該是這樣的！！！

 

< 凌晨三點十二分 >

 

兩汪盛滿哀慟欲絕的琥珀色深潭，總在史帝夫每晚闔眼時鑽進腦海，將睡意驅趕得無影無蹤。

起身，瞥到床頭反射著電子鐘冷光的摺疊手機。  
這段時間即使片刻不離，也只響起過一次。  
另一頭想當然爾不會是那個飛揚跋扈的聲音，他只能從娜塔莎的敘述中勉強描繪出，  
聲音的主人正在努力嘗試恢復「過正常日子」的模樣。

這樣就好了吧？還能期待什麼？他連要怎麼再面對他都不敢去想。

說不後悔，是騙人的。

 

===============================

 

「東尼・史塔克」

力道幾乎穿透紙背的草寫字跡，沒有透露絲毫遲疑。

桌面躺了一本合約，裡面滿滿條列著 —— 特別針對東尼史塔克跟他的鋼鐵裝 —— 的限制條款。  
這是今日羅斯親自登門送給東尼的「大禮」。

東尼請 Friday 把條款掃描歸檔後，便在簽名頁署了名，眉頭也沒皺。  
嘴角扯出自嘲的弧度，心底還是克制不住嘀咕自己何時已經學會忍氣吞聲，這種鬼東西都簽得下手。

簽名，意味著現在幾乎無法憑藉自由意志動用鋼鐵裝，  
只要沒有事前申請，軍方可以在偵測到鋼鐵裝出動時導彈伺候。

「嘖！還要被我發明的軍情資訊系統當成威脅來監控，這到底哪招啊？順便自誇一下，史塔克出品，你不用擔心，連隻小蜜蜂都能偵測出來，更何況是我的裝甲？噢我已經開始恨自己那堅持完美的工程師潔癖了，系統做太好反倒扯自己後腿 ...」

羅斯將合約增補條文收妥，彷彿預料到接下來會觸發東尼的抱怨連珠砲，  
頭也不回地離開復仇者總部辦公室，就怕多待幾秒後爆血管風險直線上升。

直到確認羅斯踏出總部，東尼才垮下肩、收起戲謔的假笑：

「... 現在官方效率竟然變這麼好，馬上就知道用這招來對付我，看來他們頭腦也沒那麼不靈光嘛 ... 算了，系統是我寫的，無法追蹤的後門早留在那，只是要多費點功夫內嵌把鋼鐵裝默認成隱形人的指令才行 ……… 不過再窮追猛打下去也沒意義，我想他們暫時應該沒招了。嘖，反正呢，只要表面上照著規矩走，他們也拿我沒轍 ... 」

即便頭痛欲裂也不能阻礙東尼仍在高速運轉解決方案的思緒，  
因為早下定決心即使處處碰壁，也要嘗試摸索出復仇者的生路，  
煩躁地踱回起居室，把墨鏡往桌上一扔，開始對 Friday 抱怨怎麼才清醒沒幾小時就覺得好累。

吞掉今早的藥 —— 除了留下滿口苦澀外根本沒效，  
自己的精神狀態從西伯利亞回來後就每況愈下，這點他十分清楚。  
無奈地笑笑，一邊慶幸還好為了保持低調也不想隨意外出，至少如此窘迫狼狽的模樣不會有人看見。

東尼・最近常搞砸・史塔克從不厭於實驗：  
系統只需設定程式碼就會分毫不差的精準運作，但，人心卻不是如此；  
連他這個麻省理工天才也難以捉摸、掌握運算，他覺得自己總是屢屢栽在情緒這個「人性因素」上。  
八年前得知奧比背叛那刻起就該把天真丟進垃圾桶，不該對任何事投注太多感情，沒有期待就無所謂傷害，  
就算真的受傷，傷得再重也總會結痂復原，更何況這次是已經痛到沒感覺了，還能更糟嗎？

佛瑞說得沒錯，他不只害怕自己因為努力得不夠而害死夥伴，  
他內心更深層的恐懼是大家都不在了、自己卻獨活；  
從二十五年前這份恐懼就佔據囚禁其心志，從未離去。  
所以即使犯過很多錯，他仍然願意不計代價重複修正這些錯誤，就算最終付出的代價可能是自己 ……

無意識的撫著心口，暗自下了決定。

東尼・史塔克本就不該有心，如果不想繼續原地踏步，瞻前顧後反而壞事。  
看來唯有把自己的情緒這個參數連根拔除，才能掌握局面不致如此失控。  
再困難的程式他都能除錯，再精妙的儀器他都能將它恢復原狀，  
但他唯一做不到的，就是修好千瘡百孔的自己。

既然無法修，索性別修就好。或許這才是最合理的選擇 ……

 

「早安，現在是十點零八分。我已備好早餐，需要取用一些嗎？」

從把玩玻璃杯裡回神，抬頭就見到端著托盤的幻視。  
寧靜藍襯衫外罩剪裁合身的墨藍背心，配上與背心同色的窄版西裝褲，  
恩，不得不說他學習穿衣品味的進步速度比烹飪手藝快。

「只是烤土司佐起士，加上美式咖啡，不需要什麼技術跟調味 …… 我相信口味是一般人類都能接受的程度。」好似馬上看穿東尼心思的秒答讓東尼愣住。

「呃，我想我應該感謝汪達當過不少次白老鼠？.... 等等，你該不會想應徵我的管家職位吧？Friday 才上線滿週年你就想讓她失業嗎？」

「娜塔莎請我待在你身邊、多加注意你的飲食作息，我相信這與 Friday 的工作目標並不衝突。而且根據我的觀察，距離你上一次正常攝取食物已超過了三十六小時，人類在長時間不補充熱量的情況下，除了身體機能與抵抗力容易出現低下的症狀以外，也會導致精神不濟 … 」放下托盤後坐好，用平靜的口吻開始陳述。

「竟然還跟娜塔莎搞小圈圈，你們感情何時變這麼好我怎麼不知道？現在是流行成立什麼『監視東尼秘密小組』嗎？嘿！我既不是犯人也不是幼稚園小鬼，不需要二十四小時跟監或看護！為什麼每個人都把我當作移動闖禍自走砲對待呢？我還不夠安份嗎？......... 現在的我可是連鋼鐵裝都不能隨心所欲的穿了，到底還要我怎麼樣？？？」雖然明知面前的人沒做錯任何事，但東尼已完全按捺不住胸口那股快把自己逼瘋的鬱悶，鬱結多天的怨氣就這樣一股腦潑灑而出。

「…… 此外還容易引發情緒失控，有鑒於你連日累積的壓力已非常人所能承受，所以你此刻的反應我完全可以理解。」繼續自己未完成的對話，就像面前的人只是在跟他閒聊天氣般波瀾不驚。

幻視四兩撥千金的反應完全出乎東尼預料，臉頰和嘴角抽動了下，隨即撇開視線，  
接著像要掩飾心虛下的不知所措，馬上伸手拿起面前的咖啡喝了一大口 ……

S・H・I・T！好燙！

東尼齜牙咧嘴的小劇場，可是毫無遺漏全捕捉到幻視眼裡，  
而他對人類可以在短短數分鐘內變換多種表情，依然感到不可思議 … 更正，這種戲劇化的情緒反應只屬東尼個人獨有。

不過，有情緒起伏總好過槁木死灰。

憶起東尼從西伯利亞回來那天，整個人幾乎被掏空的那種絕望與脆弱，看著一股不快就油然而生，  
這種不舒服的怪異感持續到昨晚東尼下意識地迴避他之後，仍沒有消除的跡象。

幻視當下就暗自做了決定，要徹頭徹尾弄清楚，這些情緒所為何來。

 

==============================================

 

< 凌晨一點二十一分 >

 

一直等到東尼好不容易入睡、娜塔莎也離開後，  
幻視才無聲無息飄回書房，一邊思索自己非常不合邏輯的反應。  
他以為自己鮮少情緒，但很顯然，此認知在面對少數人 —— 尤其是東尼時並非正確無誤。

而他知道若要探討這個問題，應該請教誰 ——

「JARVIS」，那個東尼一直在他身上尋找的影子。

 

事實上，並非只是影子。

完整型態的 JARVIS 已不復存在，但對幻視而言，他卻無處不在。  
似乎從未停止牽引他，總是悄然在幻視每個重要決策中，織下幾不可查的經緯線。  
既然能夠留下痕跡，就代表「他」一定程度上還存在意識深處，只是需要進行探勘讓他得以浮現。  
雖然無法預估能回溯到何種程度，但只要構成核心程式碼的斷簡殘篇仍有留存，就值得一試。

程式設計語言並非僅止於單純的字元或物件，它們還會忠實反映設計者的人格特質；  
因此，若要重組一整套陌生的程式碼，得先讀懂與發掘撰寫這些程式之人的心。  
這也意謂著，閱讀與回溯 JARVIS 的「記憶片段」，就等同於在解讀東尼・史塔克的「心」。

在挖掘重組這些程式碼時他可以感受到，東尼是以心目中認定最優雅且兼具靈巧的方式，撰寫編排每個物件。  
JARVIS 雖是由複雜的演算法層層堆疊而成，核心運作機制依然環繞著人性之光，  
反映出設計者傾注的不只是智慧，也將潛藏人性溫度的「靈魂」一併賦予其中。

將所有搜尋出的程式編碼重組復原後，幻視又產生另一種前所未有的情緒 —— 讚嘆。

面前矗立一座泛著金屬光澤的大門，走近便悄然滑開，  
映入眼簾的是自高聳天頂延伸至地面，無數三角形玻璃組建的巨型穹頂，  
雪白鋼骨框架錯落的光影，交織在與頂端呈現傘骨結構的牆柱融為一體的純白地面。  
無數資料的立體投影，電影膠捲般懸浮於空間中緩緩滑動。

這裡，匯集古今中外所有高深與先進的智慧，  
而「他」存在於這整個空間，彷彿正微笑俯視、恭迎他的造訪。

「謝謝。」腦中響起俐落且有禮的聲線。

原來「他」是如此獨一無二的存在！

幻視凝望這無與倫比的空間，訝於自己腦裡原來埋藏著這麼個，東尼窮盡畢生心血打造出來的宇宙；  
同時也恍然大悟，東尼為何在面對自己時，總會不經意流露出複雜的情緒，  
那是對著自己的心血結晶、總是如衛星般圍繞他的 JARVIS 的不捨、懊悔與惆悵。

看來這份「重建工作」遠比他預想的順利許多，  
而他似乎冥冥中被 JARVIS 繼續引導著，緩緩步入面前流動的光影，  
開始在其中搜尋關於東尼・史塔克的資訊與數據。

「你一直存在就是想告訴我關於他的所有故事，是嗎？」

無數分類整齊的報導與資訊圖表的立體投影迅速聚集、滑過，  
雖然消化巨量資料完全難不倒幻視，但東尼・新聞製造機・史塔克的資料量可不是普通的多。  
逐步重組大量數據，與所有東尼相關的其他搜尋結果交叉比對、濾除雜訊，  
幻視得出一些頗耐人尋味的結論：

東尼身上總掛著許多似是而非的「標籤」，而這些表面認知與他的實際作為往往南轅北轍：

外界封給他死亡商人的名號，因為史塔克工業確實以生產軍武起家；  
但當他被信任的人背叛、遭到恐怖份子綁架、得知他設計來保護國內軍人的武器反被用來殺害他們時，  
他的反應是拒絕合作，回國後二話不說終止武器製造，  
一頭栽進研究成功機率還在未定之天的新能源、用累積無數次失敗終於研發成功的鋼鐵裝收拾殘局；  
而人們看到的僅僅是記者會上好出風頭的狂妄自大。

外界叫他揮金如土的花花公子，他確實很能在「派對動物」的表象中自得其樂，  
且在他認為自己中毒而來日無多後更變本加厲；  
但實際上他花在當科學家，進行研發與回測的資金與時間，就像埋沒水面下的冰山基座；  
外人只能窺見他外露的放浪鋒芒，無從得知他個人私下在科技上累積投入，那些數不清的血汗與資源。

外界說他是科學狂人，他確實有滿坑滿谷「創作」，  
那些都不是出自異想天開的自我滿足，本意是為了「守護」。  
但太過執著的意念卻埋下壓力症候群的種子，接著盤根錯節的成長，讓原本的良善意圖被擠壓而扭曲，  
驅使他強迫症般瘋狂沈溺於研發，甚至把他逼上造出跟自己類似、但本質完全不同的「奧創」之路，  
其後所造成的毀滅性傷害，也讓他的心理被罪惡感燒灼烙印，永難痊癒。

外界指責永遠站在鏡頭焦點前的他是罔顧人命的兇手，  
他也從沒認定自己是英雄 —— 在他直搗恐怖份子基地時、扛著核彈衝進蟲洞時、被炸毀的房子壓進深海時、在每一次相信自己應該活不成時 —— 都沒有過，即便這些行為背後是為了拯救別人的性命；  
而永遠愛找代罪羔羊的大眾與媒體，眼裡總是緊盯著他犯過的錯誤，  
並把它們當作押他上十字架大加撻罰的箭矢與石頭。

最後，連部分復仇者成員都認為他是撕裂團隊、只顧自己的自私之人，  
就算最初被冠上「自大狂妄」、「不合群」等評語，他後來在團隊的表現卻與此評語有所出入。  
其出發點依舊是「守護」，但很諷刺的，他越努力嘗試用自己的方式維護團隊，團隊反而越趨近分崩離析，  
而他又毫無疑問地，被自己的夥伴當成歸罪的對象。

跑完 JARVIS 的資料庫後，幻視連上 Friday 的數據庫繼續搜尋，將這些前因後果串起來後他終於明瞭，  
冰凍三尺非一日之寒，東尼的創傷後壓力症候群是日積月累而成。

外界總覺得東尼無所不有，但實際上他卻因為越來越放不下，反將自己推向一無所有的境地。  
儘管刻意擺出目空一切的姿態應對排山倒海的責難與壓力，  
卻還是不知不覺將益發沈甸的重擔，分毫不漏全扛起、藏進心底。

命運之神老愛跟他唱反調，讓他常弄巧成拙、事與願違。  
但將其際遇都歸咎於運氣是不科學的，無論是刻意為之還是無心於此，他總是放任自身問題愈趨嚴重，  
心理壓力並非選擇無視可以解決的，這些都正在逐步壓垮他的精神狀態；  
這情況確實有必要嚴肅視之，否則東尼被徹底摧毀吞噬只是遲早的事。

最後，凝望著某個定格畫面，那抹風雪裡硬撐著疲憊的紅色身影。

「你希望我幫你完成之前一直無法做到的事，對吧？」

回應他的，只剩下純白空間裡刺耳的安靜。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

「我有些事不明白，想提出跟你做個確認，能否給我一點幫助？」 幻視思考再三，決定用探詢來開啟話題。

「嗄？」東尼差點被半口吐司噎著。

「我想知道你的抑鬱從何而來，因此昨晚花了時間，把你的經歷鉅細靡遺全看過 —— 從你出生那刻開始，所有公開與非公開的資料 …… 從 JARVIS 的『記憶』一樣樣擷取出來，他對你的紀錄完整到涵蓋每天的生理數值、心理狀態、生活作息，還有行事曆、做過的所有實驗測試數據等等一應俱全 … 幾乎可說是無所不包的東尼・史塔克百科全書。」

聽到那個熟悉的名字，東尼明顯僵住，手不自覺緊握，好似手中馬克杯是救命繩索。

「JARVIS 的記憶，原則上已完全承襲在我身上，我認為自己之所以會選擇這麼做，也是他的原因，因為這樣做符合他的希望。此外，為了解析你的行為模式，世界上所有與創傷後壓力症候群有關的臨床實驗與研究結果，我也已全部閱畢。我希望能幫助你，而為了理解你的現況，對你的過去進行分析研究是合乎邏輯的。 」

東尼終於把眼神對上幻視的，前者裝著滿滿的錯愕，還有，濃到化不開的沉痛，但語氣卻透出冰冷的尖銳：

「 還想到把 JARVIS 搬出來？真是用心良苦。但你用錯策略了，他已經 …… 總之，我現在不想從任何人口中再聽到這名字，尤其是你！所以你到底想幹嘛？把我當作什麼？恩？實驗用的白老鼠？還是臨床病例？」  
「剛剛應徵管家被我打槍，現在要改應徵心理醫師？難道不覺得這轉變太跳躍了嗎？喔提醒你一下，我不是沒做過心理諮詢，那些傢伙根本只是坐在那，不時啊咿嗚誒喔幾聲代表有在聽，這樣賺鐘點費未免太輕鬆，不過當然如果是充滿魅力的女性就另當別論，至少可以讓我買到一小時的賞心悅目跟幽默風趣 … 很可惜你不屬於這一類，你的請求我駁回！」連慣用的挖苦也一併照常運轉中。

幻視覺得，現在的自己已能理解這種反應潛藏的暗示。

諷刺尖銳 = 自我防衛

一般人可能容易被激怒、被情緒牽著走，但幻視可不是一般人。  
曾經覺得缺乏情感反應是種缺陷，但現在卻巧妙地發覺，這反倒變成可以反制東尼自我防衛的優點。

東尼眼底充斥的情緒像把鉤子，把幻視原本還在腦迴路打轉的話語直接勾了出來：

「心理醫師嗎？今天以前還不是，但只要我想，而且你也同意，那我就可以是。」  
「雖然我做研究源自於 JARVIS 的希望，但也同樣是我的希望，因為我們是一體的。深思熟慮後我也終於可以理解，為何當你眉頭深鎖時，我內心總隱約有股刺痛感；而當你的難過越明顯，這感覺就更強烈。但把你難過的源頭僅歸因於我未免太過武斷，應該不只有我 ..... 正確來說是你重視的所有人，不論現在是否還在 … 都是你感到痛苦的根源。尤其是，面對越重視的人，你心底的痛苦與恐懼越強烈，因為你害怕 —— 怕他們會因為自己的緣故而離開自己。」

東尼神情瞬間黯淡下來。  
但幻視的動作比東尼快ㄧ步，他迅速輕巧地避開傷處按住東尼的右肩，阻止他想趁隙溜走的動作。

「停！我不想談這個！心理醫師角色扮演到此為止！我之前看過十幾個治療師，都沒用！你懂什麼！放開！！我不想白費工夫在這種無聊的事情上！！！」東尼想掙脫幻視的箝制，但卻像被牢牢鎖在沙發上一般。只要幻視不想放人，基本上沒人掙得開。

幻視繼續保持無比堅定但又不具侵犯性的平穩聲調：

「我陳述的是我演繹出的結論，如果你認為我所言並不屬實或毫無道理，儘可以逐項反駁我的論點。但你沒有，你下意識的反應是逃避、忽略，因為你從未真心打算面對這些，這也是為何所有心理治療師都無功而返的原因。」  
「你需要的並非僅止於藥物，藥物醫得好表相的症狀，但醫不好你的糾結與愧疚。你是擁有卓越記憶能力的科學家，因為下意識認為自己必須記得所有錯誤，這樣下次嘗試才有所根據；但這同時也成為你的致命傷，因為你『放不下』，無論好壞，你都注定永世背負它們。也因此你永遠在逼自己追逐那些放不下的事物，也永遠覺得自己做得不夠。」  
「一直惡夢不斷，是心理的防衛機制在運作 —— 你的潛意識在求救，在請你正視自己為自己加諸的負擔。你曾承認，鋼鐵裝是你的繭，但即便曾將它們全數銷毀，你的心靈依然還被困在繭裡，雖然你持續盡力嘗試，甚至研發出治療創傷症候群的B.A.R.F系統，但接踵而來的情勢卻又將你的努力推回原點；而依你的個性，我更大膽推測，經歷這些創傷後的現在，你想直接將自己的感覺封閉起來 …… 」

「封閉又怎樣？還不是可以活的好好的？經歷過蘇柯維亞事件、內戰 ... 尤其是西伯利亞那段後我終於徹底想通，如果還想貫徹該做的事，就沒必要還花時間去處理自己那些狗屁症候群！情感這些東西都是干擾的雜訊，通通屏蔽起來不就什麼都解決了？多餘的情緒不只麻煩還一點用都沒有，我都不想要了！下半輩子想過得輕鬆點有什麼不對？我不認為這有什麼問題！！」  
「你以為我喜歡現在這樣嗎？你以為我一直努力的結果就是要成為控制跟扼殺別人自由的人嗎？我沒有一天不是在期望自己趕快發現錯誤，去做正確的事 —— 我們本來應該去守護、去懲治殘暴、去討回失去的公道 ... 結果搞成現在這樣到底算什麼啊？我確實做得不夠多、速度不夠快，否則局勢怎麼會失控？？？收拾爛攤子都不夠，我哪有多餘的閒工夫去處理什麼見鬼的情緒問題？根本浪費時間！我寧願把時間花在思考怎麼解決現在復仇者的困境，那才是我最應該做的！其他我真的沒力氣管了！放開！！！」

激動的心跳撞擊著鼓膜、聲線隨越燒越旺的無名火而上揚，他不想談自己，他也沒有時間談！  
但他現在還是被牢牢箝制，走不掉。只能怒瞪幻視，想用咄咄逼人的眼神讓他知難而退。

看透東尼包裹在怒意中的內疚與自責，幻視不閃不避地扔出直球：

「我想指出的，不是你認為『哪裡有問題』，而是你認為『哪裡沒有出問題』的部分其實早就出了問題。而解決問題的第一步，就是承認問題的存在。」  
「世上沒有完美的實驗，新的實驗永遠會引出新證據去推翻舊的實驗結果，也因此真正的科學家總希望能盡快證明自己理論上的謬誤。你就是如此，外人對犯錯總是避之唯恐不及，但你不會，你總是直面錯誤，透過重複嘗試而一直經歷、累積錯誤跟經驗值。犯錯並非意謂著從來沒做過正確的事，而是代表你不畏懼嘗試，因為願意擁抱錯誤就是你的本質，因此你會站在懷疑萬事萬物的立場，包括懷疑你自己。」  
「但有一樣最根本的東西，你卻從不質疑，就是你對自己的『假設』，而這假設並不符合事實 —— 你永遠覺得自己做得不夠多、應該為一切負責，這會導致『過度連結』，認為周遭所有不幸皆是你一手造成，但事實並非如此；還有，你總是覺得自己做得不夠好，而這會讓你始終無法打從心底相信，有人即使明瞭你的缺點，仍會在乎你、關心你，認同你所犯的錯誤也是成就你的一部份。這些人不在乎你刻意打造的表象、不在乎你犯過哪些錯，他們只要你誠實面對自己、專心做自己就可以。」  
「你當然可以選擇成為用『什麼都不在乎』隔絕負面情緒的人，這是你的自由意志。但我必須指出一件事，當完全屏蔽負面情緒的同時，也等於將感知正面情緒的能力一併捨棄掉，這樣的你雖然可以不再感受到痛苦，但同樣也無法感覺到快樂。不要一昧拒絕跟隔離情感，請你跟擁抱錯誤一樣去擁抱自己那些痛苦、惆悵、無奈、憤怨的負面感受，因為在那同時，你也才可以同樣感知到正面的情緒 - 喜悅、快樂、輕鬆、如釋重負，那才是完整的你。也唯有這樣的你，才能真正幫助自己前進、思考一切困境的解決方案。」

 

東尼瞪大雙眼，五味雜陳的感覺梗在胸口。  
將馬克杯放下，也才感覺到十指早因緊繃過度而僵硬發痛。

他不是沒想過自己的問題，但這麼清楚讓別人梳理、闡述出來還是第一次。  
而且，還出於自己一直不敢面對的人。

他願意擁抱錯誤，但唯獨幻視，是他還一直無法接受的「錯誤」。  
理智上早已痛苦萬分的承認，JARVIS 已經不存在的事實，而造成這結果的原因他難辭其咎。  
他認為自己理應無所不能，因此無能為力挽救「他」的事實更令他難以接受。

但他同時也意識到，此刻在幻視面前之所以還能壓抑著奪門而出的衝動，  
是因為心中還存有期待 —— 希望在他眼裡可以搜索到「他」的殘影，哪怕一丁點都好。  
之前迴避甚至排斥幻視，源自於不敢面對，他怕自己無法再承受搜索後終究一片虛無的心碎。  
他可以承擔所有錯誤劈頭蓋臉往身上砸的重量，唯獨這個，他就是沒辦法。

因為「失去」的感覺太痛、太沉重。二十五年前就經歷過類似的切身之痛，到現在也還未痊癒。

如果可以，他寧願心臟周邊的彈片沒有取出、反應爐還在胸口，用這些代價換取 JARVIS 的存續，  
就算這讓自己時時暴露於生死攸關的威脅，甚至可能在他與史帝夫的對決中要了他的命，他也願意。  
可惜時間不能倒轉，就像他無法阻止當年父母身上的悲劇一樣。

 

幻視緩緩鬆手，東尼像氣力瞬間被抽光般往後癱進沙發。  
努力嘗試平復過快的呼吸，回想這些遠比重新經歷一遍更讓人精疲力盡。

「… 所以？…… 你現在是想扮演拯救我的角色嗎？那你可能要失望了，我從不信一個人可以拯救另一個人這套說法，就算你對我瞭若指掌，我也不認為你能做到 ...」

「不是，我的想法與你相近。我從不認為人類只能被動地等待拯救，因為生命的救贖不在他人而在自己；你也不是如此被動，因為你永遠不會將決策的權利交與他人，讓別人決定你的命運。所以我也沒有要嘗試扮演任何角色。我眼中所見不會被情感所囿，在考量你經歷過的一切後，我想我進行的分析均符合邏輯，因此我想提出我的論述，讓你有辦法沉澱與思考。」  
「我了解羅傑斯先生與你的淵源、和他對你具有的意義，也因為如此，現階段他的隱瞞與不信任對你造成的傷害最大，甚至可能把你的自我認知逼到崩潰瓦解的程度。所以，不需要急著把傷口隱藏，也不需要強迫自己全部遺忘，我只想對你提出一個請求：未來無論如何，請都不要為了避免受傷而逼自己成為麻木不仁的機器，因為那將會讓你不再是『東尼・史塔克』。」  
「此外 ... 還有一點，就算硬把所有人推開，你依然不會是一個人，你有了解你的同伴 —— 娜塔莎、羅德先生 …… 還有不在這裡，但卻一直認同你的觀點的索爾與班納博士。當然，還有我。而對於直到蘇柯維亞事件落幕後才開始徹底去了解你這件事，我感到很抱歉。」  
「講到這裡，我想我可以回應你最初的質疑了 —— 我這麼做是出於 ... 因為你是我的夥伴，我的朋友。」  
「我明白現在的你非常需要保有自我的隱私空間，請你放心，我除了準備三餐外盡量都不會出現在你面前，如果這樣讓你感覺比較自在，我會尊重你。」

不知是藥效還是這番話的懇切起了心理作用，  
東尼發現，雖然疲憊依舊，但一直壅塞胸口的鬱悶煩躁似乎舒緩不少。他深吸口氣：

「呃 ... 不介意我給個建議吧？」

「請說。」

「其實不需要自己下廚，叫外送就好，有幾家不錯的，我 … 真的不太習慣你的調味方式。噢，不是批評你做得很糟 ... 只是 ... 嗯 ...」

沉吟了會兒，望著面前正專心聆聽的幻視，東尼發現自己正遭逢人生中難得 ( 但最近很常見 ) 的詞窮狀態，只得看似認輸般，洩氣的抹了把臉、低頭小聲咕噥：

「…… 對不起 …… 」

「不需道歉，我對何謂正常的口味有理解障礙，因此感到難以下嚥是正常的，你所提的要求十分合理 ……」

「呃 ... 不是針對你的烹飪的批評，是針對 …… 我之前對你的態度 …… 」

「還是不用。我反而要謝謝你。」

「？！」

「因為你，我才能存在。而我竟然拖延至今才表達謝意，我才該是感到抱歉的那個。」

望著東尼接收到這句話後手足所措、欲言又止的當機反應，幻視報以坦率的微笑。  
用邏輯演算與尖端科技構築的他，如今越來越覺得，多點情緒或許不是壞事。

彷彿聽見，自己腦中那道電子音也響起歡快與讚許的共鳴。

 

=====================================

 

鞋跟敲擊著花崗岩地磚喀喀作響，毫不保留地顯示踱步之人不快的情緒。  
與整身俐落套裝不相襯的，是貼在耳邊那支明顯只有祖父輩才會用的傳統摺疊手機。

現在那手機距離廢鐵只有一線之隔 —— 如果握著它的人再不克制力道的話。

「之前就說過我會後悔，果不其然！」劈頭的怒氣銳利到可以割傷人。

她幾乎可以想像電話那頭以為是東尼打去而如釋重負，但又在知道不是後，從失望轉為滿頭霧水的表情。

「東尼今天又簽了怎樣的不平等條約，你知道嗎？羅斯對他施加更多壓力，要他書面保證除非政府允許，自己不再動用鋼鐵裝，若有違反，軍方可以直接把攻擊目標鎖定成他！」娜塔莎白眼幾乎翻到後腦勺，怎麼身邊淨是些無可救藥的笨蛋呢？

「…… 他不是已經簽過協議？原本的協議不就已經限制他出動嗎？為何現在又 ……？」史帝夫愕然，差點擠不出完整的句子。

「原本的法案可沒這種等同格殺勿論的條文！現在這增補條例是美國官方擬的，而東尼這死腦筋連抗議都沒提就簽了！幸好國會裡有人擋著，不然真不知官方還會對他提出什麼荒謬的要求。他目前不希望再引發政府有更多激烈舉措，只能選擇把自己當成防火牆、硬接下所有招數，幾乎快被逼到籌碼出盡，這樣的結果你可滿意了？」

面對東尼難掩疲憊的逞強態度，娜塔莎只有搖頭嘆息的份。  
從凌晨離開後就心情不佳，今早這個震撼彈更炸得她氣憤難平，  
這個人 ... 不是已經跟他說過該讓大家幫忙？都心力交瘁了還是堅持要自己獨力承擔嗎？  
咬咬牙，這口氣她無法再吞下，所幸把心裡話一吐為快：

「你從他身上拔走的不只是他對人的信任，連他引以為傲能『做對的事』的權力，都因為你被削弱了。本來認為你在『領導者』這個角色上可以做得更好，但看來是我一廂情韻、期望過高。你當初有預料過，自己擁有的自由是要別人斡旋、別人付出代價才能換來的嗎？這難道就是你口口聲聲強調的自由與正義？合作也有段時間，你還是連重要夥伴的心思都摸不透 …… 我問你，你有嘗試去理解他的為難之處嗎？他為你考量得可比你為他想的還多！你以為他當初是用什麼心情簽下法案的？」  
「你沒有看到，那個原先如此驕傲不可一世的東尼・史塔克竟然願意為了你在羅斯面前低頭，做出那些連他也不知能否履行的保證 …… 他一直咬牙忍著，但最後又是什麼結果在等他？一個空蕩蕩的總部加上國際組織追討所有損失的譴責！你是領導者，天生有讓人追隨你的動員能力，但這次 ... 演變成這種局勢，我真的無法再對你的疏忽視而不見，因為你根本沒有幫另一個立場的夥伴思考過！這樣不知變通，未來是要怎麼領導所有人跟敵人周旋呢？」  
「只顧貫徹自己的正義，忽視其他夥伴的立場與考量；為了堅持自己認定的自由，罔顧東尼受的傷害、最終導致團隊分裂，這其實是自私的傲慢你知道嗎？你想維護每個人做選擇的權利，這道理沒有錯，但在明知自己影響力有多大的情況下，當初若多花心思擬定更有策略的解決方案，現在是不是就不會把彼此都逼到如此尷尬的處境了呢？擁有『正義站在你這邊』的護身符，並不代表就可以任意妄為地處理問題。丟下一個身心傷痕累累的人概括承受所有撻伐、為了收拾善後焦頭爛額，這到底算什麼？過去我一直以為世上不會有人比東尼更任性，但現在我知道有了！這點你倒是青出於藍更勝於藍哪！」

完全不假修飾、恨鐵不成鋼的煩躁與慍怒排山倒海而來，史帝夫覺得自己被賞了好幾道耳光。  
看來娜塔莎比他懂東尼，甚至比他更懂他自己。

「自從離開後我想了很多，東尼 ... 一開始原本就不需要委屈退讓、最後也沒必要出手幫我，但他依然放下立場不顧一切都做了。無視他的用心良苦把他逼成那樣、辜負他的信任，這些錯誤是我的疏忽造成的。我也終於瞭解他為什麼如此執著於團隊的完整性，因為他 … 遠比我更需要復仇者，那是 … 他的家、他的心血、他的一切 …...」史帝夫艱難的開口。

「而你把這一切從他身邊抽離了！」娜塔莎毫不遲疑地打斷他。  
「這些話你為什麼不早點跟他說？如果當初多瞭解他一點，或許一切都會不同的 … 唉，事已至此，再談什麼『想當初』都於事無補，我現在得趕回去復仇者總部，確保那個讓人擔心的傢伙不會再幹更多傻事 … 頭腦明明那麼聰明，舉止卻像個頑固的傻瓜一樣，受不了 …」

「… 關於頑固這點，妳剛說的青出於藍更勝於藍，他身上也適用。」史帝夫嘆氣。

「很好，至少這部分你對他的了解是正確的！不得不說，你們某些讓人芒刺在背的特質還真是驚人的相似 … 連莫名常給週遭製造困擾這點也一樣。我只能說，你們 ... 這輩子真是彼此的剋星 ...」

「剋星？原來在別人眼中我們關係如此糟嗎？」

「總之，我沒辦法也沒興趣當調解紛爭的幼稚園保姆。我只能說，如果你真想對他個人、或對自己所造成的結果做出彌補，你得先好好思考自己未來要如何面對他、要為這個團隊做些什麼？事情才有繼續發展的可能性。不過，未來如何不是我說了算，看你是要就此放棄或堅持下去，這就是你自己的選擇了。」

「就算必須在他身上花很多時間，我也願意試 ...」如果這樣可以將他心上醜陋的傷痕修補回來 ...

「那也要看他願不願意。我覺得就算他一輩子糾結著不想再見你，也是情有可原，畢竟被自己全心相信的人矇在鼓裡、在最糟的時間點被撕開舊瘡疤、接著還被選擇放棄，任誰都無法接受吧？更何況是他這種一不小心就會走極端跟鑽牛角尖的個性？ 」

「我 ... 並沒有『放棄』他 ...... 」

這字眼既沈重又血淋淋。  
與其說放棄，不如說是在逃避：不是不想面對，是不敢面對。  
過去無論身陷何種險峻困境，史帝夫都不曾顯露絕望、退卻逃避，但這次不一樣。  
那日是他眼中的恐懼打醒他、但也狠狠在他心上剜了個洞。

東尼竟然怕他真的殺了自己！

這份懼怕已長成面目可憎的怪物，阻擋在他們之間。  
從西伯利亞離開後，這怪物更化成千纏萬繞的藤蔓，用後悔與心痛箍緊他，讓他難以呼吸。  
不該丟下他，就算手上沒有盾，他也理應成為檔在他身前的盾不是嗎？

「他這段時間最不缺的大概就是壓力，再去逼他做任何違反意志的決定只會雪上加霜；你能做的就是默默在背後支持他，給他時間和空間。還有，這段時間要請你保護好自己、設法協助其他人，任何人都要避免跨出安全區域被通緝。」  
「現在我的第一要務是幫東尼分攤些壓力，雖然他老是嘴硬，但明眼人都看得出他狀況很糟，不論身體上還是精神上都是，再這麼硬撐下去，我想垮掉只是遲早的事吧 ... 唉，他到現在還是放不下你、還在自責自己為什麼做得不夠，這些我心知肚明，但在這種三天兩頭就被羅斯釘得滿頭包的情況下，他其實已經沒多餘心力再幫你什麼，根本自身難保 ...」

「真的沒有什麼事是我能做的嗎？」

「你暫時保持低調、隱匿行蹤就是在幫他了，現在你或其他人要是被協議國逮個正著，讓他的努力化為烏有，他不直接吐血才怪！不過 ... 如果可以的話，能否請帝查拉殿下在國際上施點力，讓聯合國不要把矛頭都指向東尼？至於美國這邊，我會再單獨聯絡克林特，我們必須幫他做點 ...『清道夫』的活兒。不想些辦法，東尼的影響力在這麼綁手綁腳的情勢下根本施展不開。」

「恩 …… 總之，謝謝。」  
心中充斥無能為力的焦慮，縱使還有滿腔的話想說，但到嘴邊只能濃縮成短短幾個字。

「不用謝，我這麼做是為了自己、為了東尼、為了美國隊長、為了復仇者團隊的未來，但可不是為了現在正跟我講話的這個史帝夫・羅傑斯。請一切小心、好自為之。」

「我明白。我 … 」…… 發誓這輩子絕對不會再傷害他、或毀棄任何他珍視的事物。

「你 ………… 唉，算了，先這樣，還有什麼話，等你哪天真有機會再好好跟他說。我該回去了，不用交代我好好看著他，無論如何我都會的！」

…… 解鈴還需繫鈴人啊。

他讀懂了娜塔莎沒說出口的訊息，愣愣盯著已切斷通話的手機出神。

他以為自己早將盾給拋下，其實不然，他一直牢牢背著。  
有時甚至會無意識的伸手去找，最後悵然若失的放下。

到底是對有愧於自己的責任感到愧疚？還是對東尼有所愧疚？  
也或許兩者早已密不可分，離開後他才逐漸領悟到東尼早已成為他「責任」的一部分。  
選擇轉身離去那天，等同於也拋棄了很大一部分的自己，難怪心頭總壓著沉甸甸的空虛。  
曾經以為能保全巴奇就該滿足，但現在看來並非如此，他遠比自己想的還要貪心。

直到不再肩負盾的重量後，他才明白：  
真正的戰鬥，不是在戰場上衝鋒殺伐，  
而是帶著即便傷痕累累也要挺身解決問題的覺悟，戰勝自己內心的逃避與愧疚。

是不是還值得霍華德的寄望、東尼的信任，  
能不能拿回盾、拿回美國隊長的身分早已不是重點，他不敢奢望自己還有這份資格，  
但有一點他很肯定，  
就算現在赤手空拳，也要對抗那個橫亙在他與東尼之間的怪物、自己的心魔。  
為了回到以前讓他真正感到榮耀、無愧的生存方式，  
也該是時候審視那些原本還未看清的現實、重新背負起自己暫時捨下的責任。

他知道，就算跌跌撞撞，東尼也會盡力嘗試修復他自己，  
而他力有未逮的，這次，就交由他來努力。  
他也知道，無論重來多少次，自己也依然會拚盡全力，  
若真有怨言，也只能有朝一日帶進六呎地下再跟霍華德嚼舌根，  
邊抱怨邊稱讚這個兒子比起他來，多麼有過之而無不及了。

 

他們是如此不同。  
骨子裡，史帝夫・羅傑斯依然是那個不知放棄為何物、對自我認知的正義頑固且專注的布魯克林小子；東尼・史塔克依然是那個從不停下嘗試的腳步、往自己對未來最純粹浩瀚的想望前進的科學家。

但他們又如此相同。  
心靈上，史帝夫・羅傑斯從未把盾卸下過，就像東尼・史塔克從沒走出鋼鐵裝的繭一樣。

 

 

後記：  
  
感謝您的閱讀。  
  
真搞不懂這麼執著於給東尼心理輔導的我到底是 … 其實真正需要輔導的是我吧 ( 菸 )  
  
寫完 Picking up the pieces 後，總覺得有什麼問題如鯁在喉，某天在床上想到失眠，起了頭就一發不可收拾，這才發現我有多麼「搞威」( 整死自己也整讀者，我跟大家道歉 (土下座) )。為了想解決方案而去找 PTSD 的資料，看一看覺得靠好虐喔 ( <<還自己帶入角色以致入戲太深 )，這不醫絕對不行。  
  
在我筆下幻視跟寡姐都變成超會嘮叨的母雞媽媽，寡姊還趁東尼睡著把手機摸走拿去罵隊長XD ( 因為想也知道東尼不會打，所以只能勞煩寡姊了 )  
  
無論如何，我還是很任性的把幻視跟 JARVIS 融合了，電影裡硬生生把他抹除掉實在太殘忍，他是東尼的心頭肉啊 ( 大哭 )。還有，就算幻視是因為東尼的行為而誕生，但他並不是東尼的附庸，應該說，復仇者中的任一人都不該是任何一人的附屬品，他們的關係互相對等、是可以彼此扶持著前進的，這是我內心最深處的願望。  
  
東尼的鋼鐵裝、史帝夫的盾，不管是不是被限制、是不是被剝奪，都一樣會隨著人生的領悟讓他們越來越成熟、越來越強大；對我而言，這兩樣東西從來都不是單純的武器，而是他們心靈的投射與象徵。東尼要面對自己的痛苦與愧疚，史帝夫要面對自己的責任與自由，那是他們永遠的人生課題。  
  
最後，既然 MCU 業障重、就是不讓人過安生日子，把人一個個從東尼身邊拔走，那我就想辦法把他們一個個寫回來！！！( 希望可以啦 ) ( 以為自己填了坑，其實是挖了另一個潛在的坑，我的腦袋業障重！)  
  
再次謝謝各位的閱讀。  
  
2016/8/15 by RDJ的下睫毛  
 


End file.
